1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to socket connectors and particularly to a socket connector mounted to a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
Chinese patent issue No. 201142504Y issued to Lotes on Oct. 29, 2008 discloses an electrical connector mounted to a printed circuit board by solder balls. The electrical connector includes an insulative housing with a number of passageways, a number of electrical contacts received in the passageways and solder balls secured to the electrical contacts. Each passageway defines a solder ball receiving slot for accommodating a solder ball. For attaching the solder balls to the electrical contact, a fixture is set on a bottom end of the insulative housing and positions the solder balls therein and corresponding to the solder ball receiving slot, respectively whereby the solder balls on the fixture can be pressed in the solder ball receiving slot. Then the fixture is taken away.
The fixture and the solder ball receiving slots need accurate align with each other so that the solder balls can be easily and accurate attached to the corresponding slots. Therefore, it is required the fixture has a higher manufacture precision. Accordingly, the use of the fixture not only complicates the manufacture process but also increases the cost of the electrical connector.
An improved electrical connector that overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.